


Dilfology-Steven/Greg

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Series: Dilfology [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Father/Son Incest, Inappropriate Erections, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Sleeping Together, Underage Sex, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Feeling a little antsy, Steven fucks his dad back in the back of the van.
Relationships: Greg Universe/Steven Universe
Series: Dilfology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769407
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Dilfology-Steven/Greg

Greg was cleaning up after the picnic he and Steven had. It was a slow day at the car wash, so Greg decided to treat his son to a picnic out in the lot. As he was dumping the paper plates in the trash, Greg felt his son wrap his arms around his legs. These moments were rare now, with Steven going on missions now; living with the gems. 

“I love you Dad.”

“I love you too stewball.”

Greg expected to let go, but the twelve-year-old held on. Greg was confused as Steven nuzzled him, but then he felt something stiff brush against his leg. Oh. So it’s like that. 

“Are you sure stewball? Right now?”

His son only nodded. Greg signed as he picked up Steven. He had only himself to blame. It started simple enough. When Steven was a lad, Greg had a bad habit of taking advantage of him. Spending a little too much time washing Steven’s butt and privates, being naked in front of him, with boner, and even awkward kissing on the lips. Greg knew that it was wrong. But he couldn’t help himself. While Steven slept in the van, Greg would jack off next to him, pulling down his son’s pants if he was in a more crazed state. 

As Steven grew older, it became clear that he inherited Greg and Rose’s sex drive. He would have questions about erections and sex, and Greg gave very hands on answers. 

Laying Steven down on his back, Greg undid his jeans. His little manhood stood at full attention. As he undid his own jeans, Greg bent down and gave him a deep kiss. Steven returned the kiss, grinning at Greg’s bread tickling his face. 

Once Greg was out of his pants, he signaled Steven to turn over. The boy flipped himself over, raising his bum toward his father. Now completely stripped, Greg dug around his van looking for the lube. He popped it opening, smearing it on his middle and index finger. He pushed his fingers into the boy’s rectum. Steven squealed and gasped as his father lubed him up. His already erect penis was throbbing hard. 

Once Greg was sure that his boy was all lubed up, he gently pressed his head against the hole. He slid in, pelvis hitting Steven’s baby soft ass. The boy let out a high pitched squeal as he felt his father’s manhood fill out his backdoor. 

The van was filled with the patpatpat of skin hitting skin as Greg fucked his young son. Steven’s dick bounced with each thrust, hitting his body. Precum was pooling on the mat. 

“Da-dad!” It was all so much for little Steven and he came, firing his load onto the bed where Greg slept. 

Watching his son cum was such a fucking turn on. Greg did not relent. If anything, Steven’s quick climax only causes Greg to be more relentless. His pace hit break neck speed, Greg holding on to Steven’s sides, pounding the boy as hard as he could. He felt his ball clenched as he reached his own climax. His mind blanked. He unloaded himself directly into his son’s bowels. 

He grunted, “Fuck stewball!” He pulled out and watched his cum drip out of Steven’s ass. 

“Dad that felt so good.” 

Greg kissed his son. “Wash up. I’ll clean up in here.”


End file.
